Pokemon: The Forbidden Adventures 1: Kanto
by adane3333
Summary: 16 year old Ash Ketchum prepares to begin his journey, but Prof. Oak and his grandson, Gary both have their sights set on ruining Ash's first day as a trainer, due to Gary not liking Ash being friends with his sister and Prof. Oak for being rejected by De
1. Beginning AN

**This is my first ever fanfiction, as I am new to this.**

 **Let me first say a few things about myself. I am a fan of pokemon, mainly the games and the anime. I do read fanfictions, but I love the rare incest fanfiction. After a crappy update on A Life Changing Birthday, I've decided that I'm going to write my own AshxIncest harem story to compete against both A Life Changing Birthday and Ketchum: Genesis of a Hero.**

 **Ash will not take a million chapters to leave town like in A Life Changing Birthday and all of Ash's girls will travel with Ash, unlike in Ketchum: Genesis of a Hero where some are not traveling with him. Ash will not be OP, but he will be getting kick ass pokemon.**

 **Ash will be 16 in this story.**

 **Both May and Dawn are going to have twins in this story. The list is as follows.**

 **Delia Ketchum: Age 34**

 **Daisy Oak: Age 18**

 **Misty Waterflower: Age 16**

 **Lily Waterflower (My favorite of the Sensational Sisters) Age: 19**

 **May Maple: Age 16**

 **Sapphire Maple: Age 16**

 **Caroline Maple: Age 33**

 **Dawn Berlitz: 17**

 **Mitsumi (Ann) Berlitz: Age 17**

 **Johanna Berlitz: Age 35**

 **Serena Yvonne: Age 16**

 **Grace Yvonne: Age 36**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

 **Story Title: Pokemon: The Forbidden Adventures 1: Kanto**

 **Story Summary: 16 year old Ash Ketchum prepares to begin his journey, but Prof. Oak and his grandson, Gary both have their sights set on ruining Ash's first day as a trainer, due to Gary not liking Ash being friends with his sister and Prof. Oak for being rejected by Delia. AshxHarem. Delia, Daisy Oak, Misty, Lily, May, Sapphire, Caroline, Dawn, Mitsumi, Johanna, Serena and Grace are the girls.**

 **That's all for now.**


	2. Apologies

**Before I begin the first chapter of this story, there are some things that need to be addressed. First and foremost, I'm sorry for trashing the two stories that I didn in my beginning AN chapter. I saw all of the feedback from that chapter and I will go back and fix those notes. I am new to this whole writing thing still and I will try to look at things from the writer's point of view instead of the reader's point of view in the future. Also, I am aware of the misspelling of Kanto. It's an easy mistake to make when the S key is right next to the A key on my keyboard. Lastly, I have decided that I'm going to add Hilda, Rosa and their moms to the harem.**

 **Also, if this sounds like something I've stolen from other stories, that's not my intention. I also really like stories where the unwanted rise to the top.**

 **That's all I got for now.**

First chapter will be up tomorrow or Monday.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Let's get started on the first chapter of this story.**

 **Just a quick head's up, this will be a very limey story, so if you don't like the idea of touchy feely, then this isn't something you're going to want to read. Also, I know there are different people from around the globe that will read this, meaning different laws and what not. Seeing that pokemon was invented in Japan, the age of consent in this story is 13 and I won't be following western world laws.**

 **Lastly, I've decided that Ash will be a little OP, but he won't be winning every battle with a single hit.**

 **Chapter 1. Secrets Revealed**

It is a calm evening in the town of Pallet in the Kanto region. The nocturnal pokemon are either running around and enjoying themselves. While it may be dark out, there is plenty of activity going on in several of the town's buildings, including a small white house with a red roof.

Sitting in the living room of said house is a young man with short black messy hair, fair skin and brown eyes and he is currently wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. Sitting to the young man's right is a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail that goes to the middle of her back, fair skin and brown eyes and she is wearing a pink ¼ t-shirt and blue jeans. The woman turned to the person sitting to her left.

"So, are you ready to go on your journey tomorrow, Ash?" The woman asked.

The young man now known as Ash turned his attention to the woman sitting beside him and smiled. "Yeah mom, I am." Ash replied.

The woman frowned before speaking. "Ash, you don't have to call me that." The woman said. "Call me Delia."

Ash's face went red from embarrassment. "Haha, I guess old habits die hard." Ash said.

Delia couldn't help but smile at Ash. "It's okay, sweetie." Delia said in a calm tone. "It's not everyday that your own mother is actually your girlfriend."

Ash, without hesitation put his right hand on Delia's right leg, which is currently crossed over her left and begins rubbing it. This caused Delia to giggle. Truth be told, Ash Ketchum hit puberty at the age of 11 and he liked older women. The thing of it is, as the years went on, Ash became more and more attracted to his own mother, but what he didn't know was that his own mother was beginning to feel the same way. Two years after Ash hit puberty, he became of legal consent age. A year after that, his mother confessed to her son and told him she was attracted to him. The two fooled around a few times before and actually liked it and the two officially started dating six months earlier. That's when Delia told Ash that he doesn't have to call her mom anymore.

"So Delia, what are you going to do without me?" Ash asked.

"I'm coming with you, silly." Delia responded. "We both know that Prof. Oak will be at my doorstep the minute you leave for your journey."

Ash put his arm around his mom/girlfriend. "Don't worry." Ash said. "He's not getting you."

"What are you going to do about Daisy?" Delia asked. "We're dating her too, which Gary and Prof. Oak don't know about."

Ash never thought about that. Fact of the matter is, Daisy Oak, the sister of his worst enemy is in a secret relationship with Ash and Delia. To Gary's knowledge, Ash and his sister are just friends, which the younger Oak hates with a passion. Delia uncrossed her legs and stood up, showing her full 5'8 frame, perky B-Cup bust and slender legs. She knew that Ash liked his women tall and leggy and when she stood up, so did Ash.

 ***Small Lemon Ahead***

Ash shoved his hand down Delia's jeans and began fingering her. This caused the older woman to moan loudly.

"Oh Ash!" Delia moaned.

The two began French kissing as Ash quickened the pace of his fingers. This went on for a good fifteen minutes until Delia's juices leaked all over Ash's hand and the two needed to break their intense tongue war for air. Ash took his hand out of Delia's jeans and sucked her pussy juices off his fingers.

"Damn, that taste good." Ash said.

Delia gave Ash a kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, sweetie." Delia said in a cheery tone.

 ***Small Lemon End*.**

The two looked at one another and they began to get tired.

"Well, let's go to bed." Delia said.

With that, the two made their way up the stairs and went to bed for the night.

 ***The Next Day, Prof. Oak's Lab*.**

It's currently 7:00 A.M and a girl with light brown waist length hair, fair skin and blue eyes is sitting at her desk. She's already dressed in her street clothes, which consist of a dark green ¼ top, short jean shorts and red and white sneakers. A knock is heard at the door, causing the 18 year old to get startled.

"Daisy, get the starters ready for Gary." An elderly man's voice shouted through the door.

"Okay grandpa." The teen now known as Daisy shouted back.

The girl sighed in annoyance. Truth be told, she hated how both her grandpa and brother treated her secret boyfriend, Ash. It's funny how things work out because her own grandfather wanted Delia, but what he didn't know was she was also secretly dating Delia, which started three months ago, just half the time Ash and Delia were dating for. Daisy pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked her desk drawer and pulled out pulled out a pokeball that she had hidden from both her brother and her grandfather. She took the sphere out of the drawer, placed it onto the table and shut the drawer. She made sure to lock the drawer back before going over to her bed and pulling out a bag she had hidden. She had also secretly planned on leaving with Ash and Delia on the journey because she didn't want to work for her grandfather anymore.

Daisy put the pokeball into the backpack and hid it again before leaving the room, locking the door and goind downstairs to get the three starters ready for Gary.

 ***Two Hours Later*.**

Ash, who is now dressed in a black t-shirt under a black jean jacket, dark blue jeans and black steel toed boots. He has an official league hat, but instead of the standard one with the red bill, white front with black squiggly line, this one is gold where the white should be and a silver color where the red should be. Delia decided to wait at home for Ash, hence the reason for him walking by himself. When Ash reached the building with the windmill on the side, he knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing none other than Prof. Oak himself. The regional professor had to hold back his hatred for the teen.

"You're just on time." Prof. Oak said flatly. "Come in."

Ash followed the regional professor into the lab. "Fucker." Ash muttered under his breath.

Ash knew that the Oaks, save for Daisy hated him for either rejection from his mom or the fact that he was 'friends' with Daisy. Ash followed the corrupt professor into a room that's filled with computers and other lab equipment. Waiting in the room is none other than Gary Oak, the grandson of Prof. Oak.

"Well, if it isn't Ashy-boy." Gary sneered.

"Well, now that everyone is here, Gary go ahead and take those three pokemon on the table." Prof. Oak said.

This action stunned Ash. "What?!" Ash shouted. "What about me?"

"You get nothing, Ash." Prof. Oak sneered before turning his attention back to his grandson. "Gary, you've earned those three starters. A pokedex and spare pokeballs are in the drawer, so help yourself."

"Thanks grandpa." Gary said before turning his attention to Ash. "This could've been you if your mom would've gone out with grandpa and you didn't become friends with my sister."

Before anything else could be said, an irate Daisy Oak stormed into the lab with a backpack on. "I've had enough of this shit!" Daisy Oak shouted. "I've got news for the both of you! I'm dating both Ash and his mom, so deal with it!"

This bombshell caused both Gary and Prof. Oak's jaws to drop. Daisy didn't want to reveal the secret so soon, but she just could no longer handle the abuse her family dealt to Ash.

"I'm out of here." Daisy said. "Come on, Ash."

Daisy dragged a still stunned Ash out of the lab before he could protest. Prof. Oak and Gary looked at one another and didn't know what to say.

 ***At Ketchum House*.**

Delia, now dressed in a blue blouse and, short black silk skirt and white flats is waiting at the house. The mother has her bag packed and she is dressed sexy for both her son/boyfriend and girlfriend, Daisy Oak. The door opens and an enraged Daisy Oak and Ash enter the house.

"What happened?" Delia asked, knowing that something went down at the lab.

"My grandfather gave my brother all three starters and refused to give Ash a pokemon, pokedex and pokeballs." Daisy explained. "He held the fact that you rejected him against your son."

Delia was about to storm out of the house and give the old man a piece of her mind, but Daisy stopped her.

"Wait." Daisy said. "I was so angry that I told them of our secret."

Delia was stunned, but Daisy continued.

"I also had a funny feeling that he would do this, so I used my connections to get a national pokedex, unlimited carrying limit and a pokemon for Ash." Daisy said. "I kept the stuff hidden from them."

Daisy bent down to remove the backpack and while she was doing that, both Delia and Ash each grabbed one of Daisy's ass cheeks, causing the 18 year old to moan in pleasure. The teenage girl unzipped the bag, pulled out a neon colored pokedex and a pokeball. she handed Ash the items.

"I programmed the pokedex to your name and put a lock on the account, so my grandfather won't know that you're out kicking ass." Daisy stated.

"You're the best, Daisy." Ash praised.

Ash and Daisy shared a passionate kiss and after a good 30 seconds, they broke it.

"Now, go ahead and check out your new pokemon." Daisy said.

Ash tossed the pokeball and out came a shiny Zorua. Ash's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Wow, a Unova pokemon!" Ash said with excitement.

The shiny Zorua checked his surroundings and looked at Ash before nuzzling his leg.

"His current moves are Bite, Dig, Protect and Double Team." Daisy said.

"Awesome." Ash said before he knelt down to pet Zorua.

The two bonded quite quickly and Ash returned his new pokemon. Once Ash was done doing that, he put his hand up Delia's skirt and began rubbing her pussy, while doing the same to Daisy, causing both ladies to moan in pleasure.

"Um Ash, let's get on the journey before we end up being here all day having sex." Delia suggested.

The group agreed and after they had everything packed, Ash, Delia and Daisy Oak left the house to begin their journey.

 **First chapter is done.**

 **Next chapter will be Ash vs. Gary and the group will meet Misty and Lily Waterflower.**

 **See ya later.**


End file.
